


A Little Change

by Bagh_Naka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bro Gang, Daily life at sea, Eustass Kid back at it again with the yelling, F/M, Fluff, Heat is a good bro, Mayhaps, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagh_Naka/pseuds/Bagh_Naka
Summary: Your boring life and useless devil fruit got you into a bit of trouble with some notorious pirates.But hey, we could all use a little change.A slow building fluff fic~
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Killer/Fem!Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, first fic in an incredibly long time. Hope you enjoy.

Isn't it interesting how quickly life can be flipped upside down? One minute you're living with your day to day routine and all it takes is a little circumstance to change everything. Good news, bad news, even no news could effect it all. In your case, bad news.

You'd awoken in the late morning, in your barely furnished, basic apartment on your not mentionable island in the New World. Same old, same old. The New World was described as terrifying, always changing, and hardly for the weak. But here you were on a peaceful spring island, one who had not received many visitors since the more common distribution of eternal log poses. From what you heard, decades ago it was more common for pirates and travellers to wind up here because they were just following a standard pose, since the former was not as easy to come across.

But, this is now, and you were on your way to your pale job. You weren't anything more than a housekeeper at a barely running hotel. It was convenient, not too far from your apartment, so the walk wasn't bad. The hotel was aesthetically pleasing from the outside, it was adorned in a smooth terra cotta colored brick and light sand colored edging. The only problem was, no business.

Really the most you had was other islanders experiencing "vacation". People just staying at the hotel instead of their homes. It was kind of cute in a way, but most of the cleaning you did was just clearing out dust from empty rooms.

But this day was different, you waltzed in, in your typical fashion, putting on your "work smile" as you came through the doors.  
Now bickering wasn't something you hadn't heard before, it was common for the owners to get into it. But this time it seemed more serious, and you decided to do what you thought was best, and that was to squeeze on out of the general area. You stealthily, in your mind, tried to take against the nearest wall and take the long way around to the back.

"Y/N!!"  
  
It hit you like a brick the way the older owner hollered. You snapped your head around so quick you thought you'd be paralyzed.  
  
"I'm sick of this insufferable business partner and this useless endeavour. We're closing up shop, for good. Tear the whole thing down for all I care!"  
  
"You're sick?! I've had to put up a with you the entire time! And we've hardly had enough business to keep me away from you!" The other lashed back.  
  
And for a short minute they continued. You were a little surprised, not too much though. The owners are not what you would say were, cohesive. And even though you were suddenly out of a job, this did mean a sudden mini vacation until you found your next one. The nice thing was, on this modern and peaceful island, it was easy to get along with others and several in your town knew who you were. You were confident that if you kept your ear to the ground you could find another job.

But. Is that what you wanted? 

I mean, not like you could do much else right? You hadn't had any professional training of any sort and it's not like you knew how to sail. Could you even figure out how to use a log pose? Ehhh, it's best not to risk it. And while you were a devil fruit eater, it was hardly of any use.  
  
You had consumed, what you liked to call, the Share-Share Fruit. The disgusting thing was shaped like a cylinder, but it's swirls had enticed you. What this silly fruit gifted you was the ability to share physical feelings. All it took was for a link to be established via eye contact, and bam. If you hungry, they felt it. If you were itching your arm they felt it. If you had a headache, boy did they feel it. And they felt it in your capacity, not based on their tolerance for it. You sometimes wished it let you share how you felt mentally or emotionally, but that's not what it did.  
  
The thing about it too, was that you never took the time to cultivate it, or train it for better uses. Was there even better uses for it? You knew you could make people feel what you felt, they could even taste what you were eating, and smell the room if it was pungent. But having people hear what you were hearing was very hard, and having them see what you could physically see was nearly impossible.  
  
Was this all worth not being able to swim?

And while you mentally tried to get your future moves together, you kindly gathered your belongings at the hotel, said your last goodbyes, and returned home. But you decided not to waste the sunny day. How could you? The air was nice, sun beaming, weather perfect. It was great.  
  
A great day, to day drink for the first time. So you moseyed on to the pub, with your unemployment, hardly anxious thoughts for the future, and a desire to change it all.

  


* * *

  
Elsewhere in the vicinity of your passive little island, was the disturbing sight of a pirate ship. A particularly aggressive looking one at that. It's front carrying a large skeletal head of a creature you would almost doubt even existed. It's Jolly Roger demanding the left over attention from the forefront.

The members on the Victoria Punk had discussed their next course of action. They were aiming for a summer island a few days out, but due to a lack of foresight on someone on board they were running short on supplies. They bickered like men for a while, a bit of finger pointing was done too, but ceased at the loud yelling offered up by the Captain himself.  
  
So they decided to stop at the nearest island, and quickly move on before the pose adjusted. Now it was supposed to be a quick run, one possibly led only by a few choice members. But a pregnant silent pause followed after Kid's announcement to also hop off and go the bar. Now it could have meant that the crew would make a mad run through the towns of the island, quickly wrapping it up, drinking and heading back.  
  
But the issue was the information that was input during their original discussion. While the island itself was of no special value, it was near two naval bases. It was ideal for dispatching due to their subtle placements. So the Captain's announcement left the tight group with a slightly problematic feeling, but they were no softies. Whatever happened, would be handle, likely through blood and metal.  
  
So a handful of the crew, led by their captain dispatched upon the island. At the arrival of the ship, many places shut their doors, shutters, and turned out their lights. It wasn't an attempt the Kid Pirates hasn't seen before as the waltzed down the main roads, but luckily for the townfolk, they had "an agenda", so said the reasonable man in the mask, which helped deter the captain a bit.

Their presence dominated everything and everyone around them. Intimidating and harassing the few civilians left around is how they got the directions to the bar at all, otherwise they'd probably level the town out of frustration just to get to it.  
  
A loud and startling sound of entry was made when Kid kicked the doors of the bar in. An immediate hush was settled amongst the fair sized bar, the patrons were almost as frozen as the tables. Except for a few who stood and paced to the walls, some slinking around to the nearest exits or back rooms. 

"What does it take to get some damn service around here?" He scowled as they entered and continued on to the bar front.  
  
Other than their footsteps, not much could be heard. Until you noticed something odd. Now the loud entrance and words of the red-head startled you, no doubt. But when you seen the man who had stitching on his face and body, almost zombie-like you couldn't help contain yourself. Especially not after, well, how many shots were you deep in now?  
  
"Whoa", was all you could slur out, and unfortunately for you, your ability to tell just how loud you were seemed to have failed you. You actually didn't notice that, but all the other patrons, including the new entries did.  
  
The squad quickly looked your way, and a grimace grew on the easily upsettable captain as he turned to start approaching your table. But it was the zombie's face you paid more attention to. A little too much attention to, considering you were intoxicated and had an untrained devil fruit. And if things aren't bad, they were about to get worse. Quickly.

He stalked over to you, slowly it appeared, but came to a halt at the zombie's sudden outburst.  
  
"Wh-What the--" he gasped as he slightly stumbled. As he tried to gain his balance it seemed like it got worse. "I-I can't. The room is...moving." he mustered out with much concentration.  
It immediately caused the leader to whip his head back around and start the motions they were used to.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?!" He hollered. The majority if not all other patrons hurried out of the bar.  
  
Now, had the man himself drank the amount, there would hardly be a reaction, we're sure. But he was feeling, what YOU felt, and how YOU felt it. His tolerance played no role in your experience.  
  
Your victim's hand grabbed his stomach, "I'm screwed. I'm so--", he was interuppred by sudden gagging. Confusion ensued among the rest of them.  
  
The leader's head turned around in what seemed to be angered panic, and you knew you had to fix this. You stood, or rather, stumbled straight with the assistance of the table, and immediately put your hands up to not seem combative.  
"I-I can eshplain." You slurred, as you moved around the table to approach. "I-" you rose a finger in an informative manner, and without delay,  
  
Fell face forward straight down on the wooden floor, unconscious.  
  
And it was within seconds your physically link partner, mimicked you.  
  
"What the absolute fuck?!??!" Kid yelled as he gazed upon two unconscious bodies. Trying to figure out how Heat was leveled by a girl who was now useless, he grunted, "Grab this broad, and get Heat's ass too. We're leaving!!"  
  
And as the orders were shouted out, Killer threw you over his shoulder, and Wire put Heat over his arm. Kid kicked over chairs, tables, and knocked holes in support beams on his way out. This was not his plan for the day. He was supposed to be having a little fun. This was not on "the agenda".  
  


* * *

  
You lazily began to stir. Soft, yet uncomfortable moans escaped your body as you made attempts to move. Attempts, we'll say, because your wrists were shackled about you in a small, one person cell. You took I'm your surroundings. The smell of old blood and metal pierced your nose, the room was barely lit, only by a sconce on the outside of your cell. You pulled at your restraints to your regret at the pain, and the noise you made. Wherever you were the situation was bleak. And you had a headache to top it off.

_Geez Y/N, you really did it this time._

You tried to recall the last events, and you remembered pretty well. You were drinking, and drinking. And drinking. Then angry guys came in, the look of one startled you so bad you ended up linking with him, and then...  
Well, that's what you couldn't remember. But by the looks of those guys, and your situation, you could deduce that this was a pirate problem you got yourself in to.

Your thoughts were interupted by the sounds of boots decscending wooden stairs in your direction. Fear shot through you. You'd heard reports of vicious pirates via News Coos, and by the looks of it, you were in their jaws. There was no way you could fight them, a precise link wouldn't help, even if you could do it efficiently. Tears began to well in your eyes. As 3 familiar men strut in front of your cell.

The leader, the one with the mask, and the tall one in fishnets. You tried to scoot back as far as you could, you felt the disdain towards you as the silently stood.  
"I-I'm s-sorry." You whimpered out as tears slowly fell. "I promise I didn't mean to."

"To what exactly!?" The Captain's voiced boomed at you. "You knocked out one of my men! On accident?! Do you think this is a joke?" His eyebrows furrowed as metal began to shake, and your chains began to slowly rise.

"L-Let me explain please!" You shouted, and being unsure you even had a listening audience, you ranted, hoping they'd catch something and exact mercy. "Please, please, I don't know how to use my devil fruit properly. Under stress, it can get a little messed up! I was startled at the bar! I can't fight, I-I can't cause real harm, please listen!" You hurried out with tears streaming.  
  
The masked man slowly put his hand up, palm facing you, as a way to pause your explanation. Him doing so, not only caused a cease, but also time for the Captain to process what you were actually saying. 

"A devil fruit huh?" He stared at you, almost blankly, but curiosity behind his eyes. "Tell me."

"It allows me to share my physical status with someone else after eye contact is made. I don't train it or use it intentionally often. I can barely share some of my senses. When I was startled and caught eyes with your crewman, he caught my...my drunkness..." You explained, slowly dying out at the last embarrassing bit.

This explained Heat's sudden feeling of imbalance and gagging. He was reflecting this lightweight's reaction.

The captain couldn't help but chuckle. "Heat was flattened by a drunk girl? I think he's still sleeping it off." With that the other men's stances relaxed. The tall man sighed to himself, and the masked one leaned against the wall with a casual arm cross.  
"I think I could put you to use, so here's your options. I kill you now, or you try your best to keep up with us and you live until something else kills you."

Wonderful options, how could you choose! While it seemed easier to choose the latter, did you rrally want to be in close quarters with these types of men? Would what could happen, be worse than being killed now?

"I'll-I'll stay and do my best." You pleaded before you could continue to go down that mental rabbit hole. 

"Killer, let her out. We'll make Heat do the honors of escorting." He laughed as he and the tall one began to ascend. After reaching the top, he yelled back, "We don't take free-loaders on the ship. Ya can't fight, so you better make yourself useful, or I'll have the men make use for you."

You'd practically been threatened, and your releaser was named Killer. Great. Great decision you had made.

The cell soon opened and your shackles we're quickly undone in silence. As you stood up and rubbed your wrist you soon followed the man before you.  
"I'm sure there's something you can find to keep yourself busy." He said as he walked up the steps. 

"I hope so." You whispered.

You reached the deck of the ship taking in what you could of the route you'd been taken. Upon arrival, stares and comments were offered at your entry. A few unsavory whistles were even peppered in, because of course they were. You were in lawless territory as soon as you arrived on the ship.  
You tried to take in your surroundings without looking like a startled rabbit. Skulls and bones were clearly this season's rage according to your new, Captain. While taking in the scenery you failed to notice your escort's sudden stop causing you bump into him.  
  
"S-sorry, sorry." You said as your arms flailed, but he didn't turn or acknowledge your mishap. You tilted your head to get a view in front of him and almost squeaked in surprise.

Heat, who you learned was the name of the unfortunate man, was approaching. You tried to hide your body behind Killer, and it was fairly easy.  
  
_Easy until he gave you up._  
  
"You're on escort duty. Captain's orders." He said as he cleanly side-stepped, revealing your cowering body.

"S-sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Tch. Don't mention it." He verbally shrugged. "I'm fine, the guys and Master Kid will be on me about it for a while but, since it looks like your one of us now, it'll pass."  
You hoped he was being honest, it seemed like it. But you didn't want grudges held against you. You nodded and kept your eyes down, more so out of shame than fear it'd happen again.  
"Follow me, I'll show you around and well figure out a space for you to stay. Doubt you'll wanna sleep with the rest of us. Don't seem like that type." He commented. It didn't seem like he was against it, just a comment. "I'm Heat by the way."

"Y/N." You said kindly, slowly regaining yourself and losing your intense fears. You were still anxious of course but now you could at least breathe.

He took you thought the ship, explaining rooms, rules, who was who, and who you were now. A member of the notorious Kid Pirates. He explained the crews dominating style, the Captain's temperament, and how to stay out of trouble.  
This originally frightening man, was now the one you were warming up to the most as he seemed to have your genuine interest in mind. It seemed like all it took was to know you were on the same team too.  
You told him a little about yourself, and explained all what happened and your fruit to him. He led you now to the kitchen, which held a fair sized pantry in the back.

"I know it's not ideal, but, the pantry can actually be locked from the inside. I think that's a plus. We can set you up in here temporarily until we can get a proper place." He informed you.  
The concept of a lock set you at ease, regardless of the room you'd be in. Besides, it's not like it would be that bad.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." You offered a soft smile. "By the way, do you know if there's any jobs that need to be done regularly?"

He tilted his head in thought and looked down at you. "Hmmm. I take it you're looking to make yourself useful."

"Yeah, I have to. For my sake." You grimaced a little exaggeratedly. "I used to be a housekeeper." You tossed in.

He chuckled, "A maid'll work. And help in the kitchen's always appreciated."

You pouted slightly at the demotion he'd given to you. "I'll do my best. Thanks for the tour, and all the tips."

"No problem, I'll find some blankets and stuff for you for the night. Be back in a bit." He said with a quick wave. 

You smiled a bit and looked about the pantry. You could definitely tell it was stocked by men, and none with great culinary expertise. There was hardly a variety of things, just basic staples to make a lot of similar dishes, which wasn't bad. They had to keep themselves full with the knowledge they had.  
  
You continued to survey the area. Exiting the pantry out you in a small kitchen. Sink, stove and oven, cabinets for dishes and drawers for silverware. Not expensively furnished, just what was needed.  
  
A small eating area was sectioned off across from the kitchen. Because the ship wasn't massive, you could assume that some men ate in their quarters or they must've rotated through at times. Only 3 small tables fit in the area, it was clear the room was made for eating and getting back to whatever was needed to be done. Hardly a place of comfort in your opinion, but it must be working for them.  
You turned back to return to your "quarters", only to be startled by a blue and white mask.  
You let out a squeak before you could process who was before you. Killer stood as silently as he appeared despite your audible shock, he was holding blankets and a pillow.  
  
"Heat asked me to bring these." He said plainly as he held them out towards you.

"A-Ah I see. Thanks so much." You said as you reached out for them, holding them close to you so as to not drop them, you walked around the stoic man and head to your tiny room.

You started to seperate the sheets and created a make shift linen cot on the pantry floor. Killer had followed you to your area and observed your handiwork. As you finished and had a look of pride of your ability to make do in a less than ideal situation, Killer grabbed the outer doorknob and began to close it for the night.

"Lock up. Someone will wake you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." You replied but he had already closed the door. You followed his instruction and locked the door behind him. You pulled the lightswitch and were enveloped in darkness. Lucky for you, your cot was directly beneath the centered string attached to the light.  
  
You crawled into bed, and while it did take a while to fall asleep due to your running mind, once you did doze off, you were out. 

The first night, survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't a Heat/Reader fic, he's just solid, ya'know.

It was clear the rest you were getting was a result of exhaustion and stress. It was all your body felt it was composed of. But it couldn't be helped, and your body was an opportunist, taking advantage of the stillness during the night and allowing you to recuperate at least some bit.

"Y/N." followed by a few soft knocks was your expected wake up call. You began to stir.

"It's Heat. Sorry it's so early, but some of the guys'll be getting up soon for breakfast and I don't want any commotion."

Basically, get up or there'll be men over your semi-concious body. "Thanks." You mustered as you sat up and started to get yourself together. 

"Not sure of your size, but I got some temp clothes for you. I'll set them on the counter. Come up to the deck when your set." With that you heard his footsteps quieting as he left.

  


You quickly gathered your sheets and folded them, placing them on an empty shelf and putting your pillow in top.  
You opened the door, grabbed your clothes, and went back in. It seems he had your interest in mind since you had 3 shirts to choose from, unfortunately though, one pair of shorts. That made sense because the crewmen did seem very tall and pants would probably be a hindrance. The shirts were a little oversized for you, but you preferred that to skimpy, at least on this ship. You knotted the shirt in the back, it's color was either mauve or a really dingy pink shirt, and you hoped for the former. As you were dressing you were thinking about necessities you would need, and that hand-me-downs weren't going to work forever. Sighing, you finished up and placed the rest of the shirts on a shelf, and folded your worn clothes as well. These though, you hid behind cans on the floor, just because you were conscious about it.

You made your way to the deck, the sun was above the horizon but it was still pretty early. You also noticed that you were still near your island. The ship was no longer docked at the port, but anchor further out. There was only a few crew members up and about in the open air, including Heat.  
  
"Hey, yeah, didn't want you to be bombarded with us ransacking the pantry around you. For breakfast it's kind of an every man-- er, woman for themselves kind of deal."  
  
You waved it off, "I gotcha." Now you weren't the type to just brush off discrimination, something like that didn't even phase you. After all, you were one of them now and if you thought they were going to give a lady special treatment you'd be better off with the Sea Kings.

"I like to wait for the initial rush to finish up eating first. Besides, since the Captain isn't usually the first one up, Killer won't cook until a bit later. He's pretty good at cooking for a group."  
  
So Killer cooked for the Captain, and their immediate group, you could deduce. You also assumed by this information, you might want to avoid Heat's cooking if he's willing to wait a while for someone else's.  
Since it was just the two of you, and he seemed a lot more reasonable than you expected upon first looks, and more likely to hear you out than the Captain, you decided to voice your concerns.  
  
"Hey, so thanks for the clothes this morning. I was wondering though, if maybe there was a chance I could get some of my things? Or maybe stop at the next island and get something."

He gazed upward in thought as you spoke, seemingly hesitant to give you an answer.

"I mean, I do kind of have different...lady exclusive...issues. You guys probably aren't prepared for." You said moving your hands around your stomach area.

"Okay, okay. I can't say for sure or promise anything." He sighed as he broke down to your persuasive, yet honest point. "But since our incident cut us short on supplies yesterday, there's a chance. If there's an opportunity to mention it for you, I will." 

You beamed, not only would you get what you needed, you seemed to have gained an ally. It wasn't a solid friendship, but you felt you could trust him. "Thanks so much! It means a lot."

He gave a genuine smile. "Don't mention it." He then offered to introduce you to some of the other members, you took him up on it because you figured it best that a formal introduction might help assimilate you. Also you would much rather meet and greet with someone who might just have your back.

You followed behind him as he made quick rounds around the deck, introducing you to some you may get along with, and avoiding some you might not. Several switched from below to on top as breakfast was still commencing. It was pretty efficient considering how laid back the crew seemed at the moment.  
  
Before long, it was as it you've met everyone. And as you and Heat chit-chat, another familiar face, or mask made it's way up.  
"Heat. Breakfast will be done soon." Killer said as he pointed his thumb back behind him. 

So that's how it worked, everyone ate first and cleared the kitchen for the tight-knit group. 

Heat nodded at Killer signaling the masked man to leave. You could almost see what Heat was thinking when he turned his head slowly to look back at you.  
You eating at the same time was no problem. But you weren't exactly apart of the inner circle. You softly smiled, he didn't exactly have it in him to tell you, 'You can't sit with us'. 

"I can eat in the pantry, or I can just come back to the deck. No offense, but I don't particularly want to be in your guys's way." You shrugged lightly.

"Oh that will work. Come on then." He motioned with a hand to follow. As he reached the dining area before you, he was greeted with silent acknowledgement of his existence via nods and eye contact. As he turned to head to the kitchen, revealing you, Wire and Kid made a notable change of face and Killer seemed to be more still than usual.

"I thought you were getting HEAT." Kid said through his teeth, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

But before Killer could respond, Heat intervened, "She won't be joining us. Just getting some food."

You felt it wasn't your place to respond so you wisely kept your head low, and continued to proceed to the kitchen, feeling like a deer amongst lions.

You could hear Kid's grumbles, fussing about his decision to keep you.

You followed Heat's lead about making your plate, you were a little surprised that it seemed that steak and pasta was cooked for breakfast, so you abstained, but eggs, sausage and bread was an easy enough meal for you. You didn't want to over step bounds either, so a modest first meal might save your head in the long run.

You quickly returned to the deck, taking refuge on top of a large barrel and crossing your legs as a makeshift table. Your mind began to wander as you ate in company of soft sounding waves, footsteps and conversations of men, and the scenery of your island.  
Something that struck you as odd, was Killer's mask. It made sense that he would wear it when originally descending upon the island, but even on the ship? In his small circle? Had anyone known what he looked like? You sure weren't going to ask for fear of it getting back to him.

You couldn't hear much of any of the conversation on the inside, only when Kid got loud, or several of them laughed at once. Often it would get back to silence, which you would admit, while peaceful, not as endearing. While the crew wasn't the most appealing, or kind, or seemingly sensible, or nice, or enjoyable, there was charm. Some.  
Before you knew it, members of the esteemed clique began to emerge. Kid and Killer headed to the bow of the ship, discussing other matters it seemed. Heat soon came up, but approached you instead.

"Good news. Boss agreed to allowing you to pick up some of your things. But make sure you don't pack too much."

"Oh that's great! I can do that. I'll be quick too!"

"Yeah, um, well, you'll have to be." He said scratching the back of his head, "You'll be escorted." 

By his awkward body language, it was clear that he would not be doing the escorting, which dampened your spirits considerably. 

"We still need things from the island, so the two of you will be getting your items and the rest of our stuff. It's best to keep a low profile and you know where to get everything quickest." He explained.

"You two?" You questioned. 

He didn't answer just pointed to your immediately left. Blue and white. You took a sharp inhale from being started by his sudden appearance. It was as if the man was incapable of making noise. You noticed at this time to, the ship's movement back to your island.  
Despite Killer being referenced, he didn't acknowledge it or say anything. 

Heat gave a thumbs up as he walked away, Killer soon departed from you as well. You decided to remain on the deck until it was time to go.  
You knew this had to be a quick run. Quiet people didn't like long errands and they didn't like talking much. But more importantly, you were concerned about how things would be done. You were going to be escorted by a Supernova, as Heat informed you of who's who yesterday, from a notorious and merciless pirate crew, through the island you lived on with people you knew. You were mortified.  
  
Would he strike everyone in his way? How much damage and pain could he cause alone? Why did you speak up and even ask to go back? The blood would be on your head now, was that something you could live with?  
Before you knew it, the ship was against the island. This time it didn't dock at the port, it was offside to a small clearing in a forest, still closely equidistant from the destined town. You watched as the crew lowered the gangplank. You caught sight of Killer who was approaching the way to disembark, and you took cue to follow. 

"Killer." A serious tone coming from Kid as he walked past the both of you. "If she tries anything stupid, bring back her head. You know we don't tolerate deserters."

"Understood." He said simply as he began to do descend. 

You followed at a distance. Running wasn't your intention in the least, but you did need to make sure the other islanders would be safe. That was your priority, and if this man would kill you, no doubt these civilians meant nothing.  
He seemed more reasonable than Kid, and it seemed Heat thought of him the same way as well. You've been a mere hostage with the title of member on the ship, and despite the shaking of your hands, you knew you needed to find your voice, and soon.  
The both of you continued on towards the short forest. You slightly turned back to the ship, several members standing at the side of the deck, looking at the two of you. Were they wondering if you would make it back whole? If the town would be in ruin by the time we were done with it? 

The two of you entered the forest, out of the sight of your group of lookouts. It would be now or never. You needed to speak up before any damage could be done. 

"H-Hey." You said as you sped up a bit to walk along next to him. "I know you guys have your way of doing things. But...I know these people and lived here. I need to make sure we do things...proper."

He stopped and faced you. Your could swear his eyes were boring through your skull. "Are you asking me, or are you telling me to be proper?" You could almost hear his furrowed brows in his voice. Was this agitation?

"I-I...that wasn't my intention. I just..." You silently wondered what this man's threshold for anger was if you had already managed to irritate him. But it was done now, you stuck your foot in the door and were determined to get in before he could completely slam it. "I'm just hoping...that you are as level-headed as I've heard you were." You said closing your eyes with a sigh. You turned back forward and began to lead.

You moving forward was definitely out of fear, so your pace was quick, hands sweating, heart about to burst. But he couldn't tell that from the way you just walked off from him like that. He soon began to stride behind you, allowing you to take the lead, for now at least.

You wished you could stop and bang your head against one of these trees to knock some sense back into you. The two of you were soon out of the small woodland area, and could see the town and it's cute charm. You had to admit, you didn't feel much nostalgia, or real desire to come back here. Perhaps on another island Kid would actually have to be concerned about you running off, but not here. Not now.

The two of you snuck into the town, slipping between a pair of buildings on to a paved road. You continued leading the way.

"This will be quicker if we don't back-track." You said, trying to ease the tension you created. The distance between you two had shortened since entering town so you didn't have to turn to be assured he heard you. "If we go to my apartment first, we can go to the stores to get what you gu--we need."

Because the town wasn't elaborate and the blocks were easy to follow, it made for a quick stroll to your apartment, waving at a few familiar faces, and receiving a few concerned looks from the ones who were in the bar.

"Here we are, second floor." You announced coming upon a true brick building. You were grateful he was closer, you truthfully didn't want to risk having to face him. 

And it least this way if he was going to kill me I won't have to see it coming.

You entered the complex and took the stairs to your left. His steps behind you much heavier, and almost predatorial. He never made sounds when approaching before, and yet here he was, sounding like an elephant. Were the stairs too steep for the man, or was he announcing his presence and lack of appreciation for your attempt to call the shots.  
Well, it's not like he was verbally expressing it, and realistically if he didn't want you to, he could no doubt cause it to cease. 

You made it to your door, slightly hesitant to let this stranger basically, into your residence. Well. Past residence. Speaking of which, what happens to the things you will leave behind? Taking out your key you then opened the door.  
A little messy, more so neat. It looked more like the last time you were here you were in a bit of a rush. The front room held a couch, to the middle right, a large window at the end of the room in front of you, a few plants, a coat hanger to the left of the door, and a few photo frames that came with the residence. A door was at the end of the room to the right, and one a few feet in front of that. To your immediate right was the kitchenette, small but functioning, cabinets and drawers full. 

"I'm going to start packing, I won't be long." You said walking towards the last door, which would lead to your bedroom. You were tempted to tell him not to break anything but you didn't want to push your luck. Walking into your bedroom, you headed first for the closet and pulled out both a rolling style suitcase, and hand carry suitcase and got to work.  
You crammed necessities first, undergarments and socks, then casual shirts and bottoms. Who were you impressing? Hair supplies and accessories, quick go-to makeup, other hygiene based items as well. You brought the hand carry case inside the bathroom next, the immediate next door, not overlooking a folded arm massacre soldier sitting on your couch.  
  
You quickly tossed in toothpaste, it's bristly partner, soaps and lotion, and products to suppress that time of the month. You stopped suddenly as you caught sight of yourself in the mirror. You slowly reached for the door and closed it.  
The first thought, What were you doing right now? Only to be quickly finished with, Surviving. Were you packing quickly out of fear? Or was it intrigue and excitement? Prisoners don't pack luggage, hostages don't get to bring toothbrushes. Even though it was clear you were at the bottom of the totem pole, and unclear if the Captain genuinely wanted you around, you couldn't help but feel somewhat exhilarated.

One thing was sure though, the fear you had been experiencing up until this point would have to go away. You wouldn't be able to survive by keeping your head down and hiding. Being the underdog didn't mean you were necessarily the Omega, the one to be picked and prodded and harassed. You were on that ship for a reason, and you needed to act like it, and you needed everyone to know you weren't a waste of space or an extra mouth, or a female playmate. Looking at yourself with a spark in your eye, having this discussion with yourself, gave you some confidence. Your hands still shook, your breathing still hitched, anxiety still there, but it would be okay now. You would ensure it yourself, even if no one else did.

You opened the door, setting the closed hand luggage on the floor in the living room and going back to get the rolling suitcase from your room. "Alright, all done", you announced as you headed back to the front door.  
He was now standing, not concealing his gaze as he faced one bag of luggage, and then the other, and then the first one again.

"Look, if you don't want to make stops at every island along the Grand Line it's best this way." You said putting your hands on your hips.  
  
An almost audible sigh slipped through the mask as he picked up the hand carry case and exited, you picking up right behind him.  
  
"There's a grocery store and a general store across from each other, about a 5 minute walk from here." You informed on your way down the stairs, "Make a right when we get out."  
He followed your instruction, and continued on advancing. You kept up pace, staring at his mane of a hairdo. You casually wondered if you had stop following would he even notice, but didn't want to find out the hard way. Before you knew it, you were coming up on your destinations.  
  
"Since you want this done proper," he said as he completely turned around to face you, "I'm assuming your putting up the Beri?"  
  
You could almost see an invisible brow of his being raised at his question. Was he teasing you? You slightly furrowed your brow, "Of course. I wouldn't expect you to have any to put up anyway." A smile began to form on your face, man did you crack yourself up sometimes. "From what I understand, I didn't think you'd even know how stores work. I mean, aside from ransacking them of course." You said shrugging a little too hyperbolic as you walked past him. 

Now there was a line between speaking up for yourself, and baring teeth and you didn't know where the line was. Fortunately for you, sharp teeth was a must on the Victoria Punk, and Killer didn't have soft skin. He kept up pace with you, and followed you into the general store first.

You didn't know what was needed from here, so after entering first, you stayed nearby the checkout register and let Killer take care of the rest. Odds and ends it seemed that he needed to pick up, ship specific items, perhaps for repairs. Checkout was quick and you two headed across the road to the grocery store.  
Meats, canned goods, pasta and vegetables, surprisingly, were on the mental list as this time, you followed and directed him to correct areas. Only needed communication was offered so as to not aggravate him any further, but also you didn't have much to talk about anyway. You checked out soon after acquiring the items, this time a heavier bill since there was several large mouths to feed. You were grateful in this moment that the town didn't have much to offer while you lived here, otherwise you might not have been able to foot the bill.  
You took a few grocery bags yourself and put some around you luggage handles. Still, Killer carried the majority of the bags, along with your suitcase. Then you two were off, back in the direction of the ship you couldn't wait to see again, if only to set some of these bags down.  
  
On your way this time, the two of you seemed to be matching pace alongside one another. A potent and flavored scent filled the air around you as a restaurant you passed earlier had begun serving lunch on it's open patio. You almost didn't notice Killer's slowed pace, but he tilted his head up just enough for you to recognize he was taking it all in.  
  
"We could stop to eat if your interested. The food here is always really good." You offered, turning a bit to look up at him.  
  
"We shouldn't."  
  
"But...we could." The tone of your voice suggested that you had his interest in mind.  
  
He paused for a few moments. "Maybe next time." He uttered before resuming his original pace. You matched him.  
  
"I'll hold you to it." 

Before long you were entering the forest again, and decided to strike up more dialogue.

"You were chosen as my escort because your immune to me, right?" You asked, tilting up at him. "I need eye contact, and you wear a mask." It seemed clear because it would make more sense, in your eyes, that the Captain would harass Heat more by escorting you, if there wasn't a risk.

He didn't answer, you were right. You figured his silence was because he didn't want you to start getting an understanding of how things worked in Kid's head, at least not now as a newbie.

Silence dressed the air around you until entering the clearing you were docked at. A few men still around on the deck, looking over at you two. A familiar face brought a soft smile to you though.

"Did you two pick out curtains too?" Heat asked with a joking tone as he motioned to your suitcase being carried by his friend.

You put your hands on your hips and rolled your eyes. Before you could rebuke him though your partner interrupted.

"Just drop the plank already." He said and the men aboard got to it. Once it hit solid ground, he allowed you to go up first and closely followed. "Next time you disembark..."

You mentally sighed, you knew what was coming. 

"Things will be done the Kid Pirate way." 

"I understand," you offered, slightly solemnly, but you really did. You understood that doing things the way you pleased wouldn't be cohesive, and had you'd been paired with someone who was less reasonable, you might've lost your head. "Thank you", was what came out next. He didn't have to oblige, albeit silently, to doing things proper, or carrying your things, but he did, and even if gratitude wasn't a pirate thing, it was yours and it was something you would hold on to.

"Hurry up, we have something to show you Y/N." Heat called out as you were halfway up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I'm just generating names for crew members. I decide on the ones that have at least some meaning, just because the named Kid Pirates we have all have a common noun equivalent too. So...yeah!

A smile grew on your face. Was there something for you? What could be exciting enough for Heat to want you to take a look at? You hurried up the plank. 

Heat motioned his arm to follow as he headed to the kitchen and a handful of other members did so as well. When you reached the kitchen, you carefully set down your groceries and decided you would sort them later. You turned back to see Killer, who after relieving himself of bags, still followed, due to intrigue it seemed.

Then the men ahead of you formed a line, Heat at the front, arm stretched out to welcome you to the pantry, your space. "Take a look, it's not much, but it's one step closer to something decent." 

You excitedly made it to the front, you couldn't tell if the crew was making you excited by their smiles or if it was the other way around. You peered in.  
It was the pantry, food stocked on shelfs to the sides, just like before. But at the back wall, a shelving unit was gone. And instead, a small cot, was suspended against the wall. 

"So, we added brackets underneath the cot," one of the men said, Heat introduced you to him, Greer was it? He walked up to the cot and slightly bent down, moving two of the brackets in a way you could see, and he pushed the cot back up against the wall. "There's two latches at the top," and he latched them. Now, there was space in the room, a tidy functional bed you had been given. "So that way you can make the most out of space."

"Like, it's not much," Heat said rubbing the back of his neck. "But we didn't really ever consider this scenario so we're just playing it as it comes."

You beamed, "Thank you so much everyone!" You said turning back to the other guys still in the kitchen. You heard a 'Dont mention it', 'No problem', and the like. "You guys didn't have to, but you did. I appreciate it so much."

"Good thing you're alive to appreciate the renovation." A gruff and approaching voice offered. Fire came into your view as the bomb-like leader squeezed through, meeting you in the pantry. "Don't expect us to make a hell of a lot of accomadations for you." 

"Of course not." You replied, smile still plastered on your face. His lack of good communication skills didn't deter you. "But thank you Captain, for allowing me to have this one." 

He turned his head from you, not sure if you were genuine or not. "Whatever. And stop with please and thank you's. This isn't a damn palace." He stomped off. Killer, closely followed. Likely going to tell him about your excursion and the fact that you had totally not done the pirate thing.

But now, how would be able to express your gratitude if you couldnt tell them!? Well, actions spoke louder than words didn't they.

"How about I cook lunch today. We didn't eat on our trip, and since Killer wasn't here, you guys didn't eat right?" You asked with a smile, about to prove yourself truly useful for the first time.  
You could tell they were stuck between, 'Oh you don't have to do that', and 'Yes please feed us'.

You started to shoo them with your hands out of the pantry, "It's been decided, besides Captain told me to make myself useful, so this is the least I could do." 

Smiling faces departed from the pantry and kitchen, "I'll call you when it's done." You informed them. Heat stuck behind though, which didn't surprise you much. The two of you entered the kitchen.

"Hey so, just a couple things you should know since you're cooking." He said, his hands out in an informative manner, "If 85% of Kid's plate isn't meat, he'll throw a fit. Killer doesn't take off his mask to eat, so things that can fit through the holes is ideal, pasta usually does the job. As you can probably guess, we aren't exactly crazy about vegetables, but we know we need them. But the majority of the crew aren't to keen on green veggies." 

Without skipping a beat, "OHHH, so I'm cooking for children, and here I thought I was on a pirate ship."

He put a hand on your head and shook it gently, "Hey I take offense to that. Not my fault they don't taste good."

You chuckled along with him as you attempted to push his hand off of your head, "Ok, alright, that's it, out of the kitchen! I've got work to do." 

He released you and exited with a wave. It was time to get to it now. 

You started taking a more serious inventory of the refrigerator and seasonings in the cabinet. You remembered the pantry fairly well and your newly purchased items.  
You also remembered the breakfast options from earlier. Steak and pasta were already cooked, but you didn't think they'd mind a repeat if necessary.  
Since you had people awaiting, you decided to pass on doing a proper prep job, but rather started with the items that would take the longest and worked your way forward. A challenge though, was accurately determining how much should the portions be gauged.

You decided on something practical, after all it was just lunch, and honestly as long as it wasn't burnt you figured these guys would eat just about anything really.  
You pulled out pots and pans, aluminum foil, knives and other utensils. Taking more trips than necessary back and forth, due to your unfamiliar settings, but nonetheless getting it done. You set a pot of water on the stove, cranked it up, and began preheating the oven before starting to slice your ingredients.  
Peppers, only yellow, red, and orange would do. Sausage, cut into chunks. Small potatoes, cleaned. Four steaks, seasoned. Water, simmering.  
You stuck the peppers, sausage, and potatoes into sections of aluminum foil, seasoning them with spices and a little butter before sticking a mass of them in the oven. You grabbed other needed items as you awaited the peak of the water's temperature. Before long, you had thrown in your noodles, and went back to slicing. Anything that was going to fit through the holes of that mask needed to be thin, so you sliced the sausage long ways, hoping it would be satisfactory. You threw the steaks on a hot cast iron skillet as the pasta neared it's end. Mixing the later with butter, seasonings, the sliced sausage and peppers finished it off nicely.

You hurried off to the deck, and seen Kid and his immediate group near each other. Your emerging catching their eye, you waved them down and retreated back to the kitchen.  
As they came into the dining area, you welcomed them to a seat, and began to bring out their food first. Plated, was a seared steak, as well as roasted veggies, sausage, and potatoes, on three plates at least. The fourth carried pasta and the same steak, sliced thin enough to just about fit through the holes Killer slid food through.

"Enjoy!" You expressed before heading back to the deck and beginning to grab your other crewmates. 

You handled them a little differently, instead of seating them, you handed out a plate upon their entry of the kitchen. And carefully set the aluminum bundles on top, "Be careful not to burn yourself when you open them!" You informed them.

A handful took to the rest of the seats and tables, others returned to the deck or their quarters. The kitchen though was filled with the sounds of laughter, talk, and overall enjoyment it seemed. You couldn't help but smile as began to clean up the messes you had created. 

"Yo, Y/N, you're no Killer, but I wouldn't mind having a lady's touch on my meals more often," a satisfied companion voiced.

You exaggeratedly rolled your eyes before offering a quick thanks. If cooking on occasion or even the regular was going to be the way you kept your head on your shoulders, you wouldn't mind it. Besides, things weren't so bad in this moment, everyone seemed to be enjoying the efforts of your labor.

Even Kid. He stuffed his face like the rest of them, talking while chewing, making messes of his own. You also didn't fail to notice pasta just HANGING out of Killer's mask before he slurped it, because that's normal!? Pirates. Are. Disgusting. Heat wasn't kidding when he said they needed a maid.

You turned away from them to regain your composure. It wasn't long into your cleaning that empty plates began to flood the kitchen along with expressions of gratitude, befitting pirates. It was Wire who was tasked with bringing you the plates you personally prepared. He didn't say anything, but all the dishware was empty, possible even, licked clean? 

"I'm glad you all liked it." You said with a slight shrug at the quiet man, loud enough to reach the others.

"Looks like we won't get to hang her over the ship for bait then." Your Captain voiced with a look of contentment as he leaned back in his chair. 

You wanted to joke about how you wouldn't taste good anyway, but decided it wasn't time yet. At least not with him. In time though, once your place on the ship was really established. When you were really one of them.

You continued at the task at hand and continued cleaning up and washing the dishes. You made work of it as members continued to return empty plates back to you periodically, you had to admit you were grateful they didn't just leave them around for you to find, but that was partially prompted by the fact that they wanted to express their anticipation for your next meal. 

You stuck around the kitchen area for some time, and heard that it was time to get back moving along the sea. You were excited, you'd never actually traveled by any sort of ship before. After Kid and company emerged onto the deck, you shortly followed. Trying to hold back the huge grin on your face as you ran to the front of the deck, through the skull to the bow. You leaned forward and watched the ship wade through a sheet of blue, a pleasantly peaceful sight. After getting your fill from this angle, you moved along to the side of the ship and looked at the horizon as it traveled.  
  
There was something exciting about sailing to an unknown destination, making unplanned stops, and possibly finding something uncharted. You were on a true adventure, with rowdy company. Anything could happen, and the thought of it caused elation and a healthy amount of anxiety.  
  
You looked about the deck, everyone seemed relaxed. Some performing shiply duties, others just talking. At the moment, you really didn't have any tasks at hand, but you were confident that your portion was done for the time being. After all these smiling faces you could see would hardly be there without your fine cooking.  
  
You stayed on deck for quite some time, enjoying the breeze of the mid afternoon and the time to yourself to just relax for a bit. The most thought provoking sight was watching your island disappear along the horizon. It seemed like it was there forever as the ship advanced, just shrinking and shrinking, until it was eventually gone. You hardly felt regret or remorse, but a little bittersweet. After all, you had just drifted away from a predictable and normal life, including a true room to yourself. You let out a sigh and looked back to the sky. It was all gone now, and you were literally starting over fresh.

After a while you did start to feel a little sleepy, and you soon realized the cause. Rain clouds had started forming, inducing this tired feeling that was beginning to crawl into your body. You decided it best to return to your pantry. One, because you didn't want to get wet, but also because you'd be able to catch a nap in somewhat level of peace.  
  
Getting up a little lazily, you made way to your space, releasing a few yawns along the way, spreading them to a crewmate or two. You unlatched your bed and laid down after locking the door behind you. You figured if they needed you, they'd let you know, and that it was unlikely you were of high need anyway. Another yawn escaped as you covered yourself and began your slumber. 

* * *

A distant rumble. A slight shake of the bed. They prompted your slow awakening. You rubbed your face and started heading out of the pantry. You wondered how long it had been, but your thoughts were interupted by more rumbles, and voices, and the sudden shaking of the ship.  
  
The storm must have worsened. It made sense, you had always heard the weather of the New World was temperamental but you never experienced it personally since you lived on a seemingly climate locked island.  
  
You could hear the heavy downpour before you even reached the deck, but upon meeting the surface the sight you beheld was not what you were expecting.  
  
There was men everywhere. Fighting and yelling every inch on the deck it seemed. You noticed another nearby ship, a clear piece of naval property. Marines. You felt stuck. You couldn't take your eyes off of the sight before you, and considering the torrential downpour around you, that was saying something. Everyone and everything was soaked, the sound of metal clashing barely made it atop of the sound blocking precipitation. The only way you could clearly make out who was who, was because of the contrasting white the marines wore amongst the gray view in front of you.  
  
Whether it was because of the blurry sight, or because of the deafening rain, you couldn't say, but you had let your guard down, if it was even up at all. What you didn't acknowledge was the marine who was silently and quickly approaching you with a drawn sword. You really only noticed when he was a mere few feet away from you, far too late for you to forgo any injury. You instinctively put your arms up in an almost 'X' shape and slightly crouched down backwards. You expected the harsh blow, but it didn't come. In fact, a sound of metal clashing came forth, causing you to open your eyes. You lowered your arms as the blue and white you had feared had become replaced by a more familiar hue, and a full blonde mane.

Sickles drawn, and stopping the Marine, Killer made quick work of eliminating your immediate threat. He quickly turned back to you and almost frighteningly fast grabbed your arms with an authoritative grip. 

"Go back to your room. Lock the door and do not come out until someone you recognize calls for you." He was yelling, not at you, just to you. The raised voice was likely due to the rain, and less of panic, and he was still firm in tone with you. 

"Go." He reiterated as he slightly pushed you downward towards the stairs.

You nodded slowly, staring at the striped mask almost in shock, but you had begun processing what exactly he instructed you to do. And you were sure to follow it. Swiftly you ran back and locked the door behind you as you had been told. You were safe for now, but alone, frantic, and scared. You stacked heavier items against the door out of worry, and turned the light off above you in case of the worst scenario of them reaching the room. It was awful. You could still hear echoes of the sounds on the deck, still see the attacking marine ahead of you, and still feel the grip on your arm.  
Tears began to slowly well on your eyes. This wasn't a time for a heavy cry, but the stress and fear caused them to roll down silently as you awaited your fate on the floor. 

* * *

It seemed like forever before you heard footsteps approaching. You instinctively started to scoot backwards from the door, hearing more than one set.

"Y/N. It's Heat and Valen." A recognizable voice informed.

You hopped up and turned down the light, "I'm coming! I-I'm coming!" You began to move the items away from the door and quickly unlocked it. Snatching the door open, you felt relief as you seen that they were okay. 

"You're okay right? Killer said he sent you back down, but you looked okay when he seen you last." Valen asked as he quickly assessed you.

"Y-Yes, yes, I'm okay. Just...scared." You informed him, mumbling the last bit. "Is everyone else okay?" You asked worriedly.

"Well, no one's dead or being held captive. But we've got a handful of injuries. They're patching 'em up on the deck right now, the bad ones at least." Heat answered. 

"I can help. I mean, I think I could if it's simple." Volunteering yourself for patchwork was the least you could do considering how you were sleeping while they were starting the conflict.

"Yeah, let's see what's up." Heat said as he turned back and headed up, you followed him and Valen, trying to push away the dread and guilt that was scorching your veins. 

You reached the deck again, still raining, but not nearly as intense. You seen the naval ship, now in flames and further away from you.  
  
Watching a few crewmates toss marine corpses off of the side of the deck didn't escape you, it also didn't concern or bother you. You may have been in shock, or maybe it was just acceptance of how things were now.  
  
What did surprise you was the blood that was becoming diluted from the rain against the wood and pattern of the deck. It was a lot, and you were grateful that you couldn't smell it. You were also grateful the majority of it did not belong to your comrades. You peered along the faces that remained, despite winning, there was still frustration. 

_Were the injuries that bad?_

Heat led you to a small crowd that had formed. Between the spaces you could see your Captain near the front, you could also hear the sound of muffled wailing coming from the group. Concerned, you squeezed yourself through, upon closer inspection, it was a crowd of worry you entered into. The center was a man starting to be patched up by another, but his wound was massive and almost grotesque.  
  
It appeared to be a burn on the right side of his stomach and chest. It was large, and painful to look at. You were a little relieved to see that, while it was between a 2nd and 3rd degree, it was closer to the former. It took up almost the majority of his right side. The pain he was going through had to be devastating seeing as how he was gagged and the source of the wailing you noted earlier.  
  
The man attempting to help was hesitant to even touch him, understandably of course. It was clear at this point, that the ship didn't carry a proper doctor. That was concerning but they had managed up until this point right? It suddenly became clear how they were managing. The helper began to gently place long strips of a plant along the burn.  
  
Because they didn't have a doctor, they had to be prepared. And it paid off in moments like these. This is why it was so important to make the necessary supply pickup. They are fending for themselves and they need to keep one step ahead.  
  
Obviously, the injured crewman, Xylo, was still in great pain. The initial sear was no doubt painful, but the following tightness and not quite describable post-burn pain was catching up him. It must've felt like he was still on fire.  
You glanced over at Kid, he was seething. This explained the amount of blood. He was willing to kill you over knocking Heat out, so this was unforgivable in his mind. You were glad you didn't see it happen. 

You felt foolish now, offering your help when there was nothing in your capacity. But it seemed that was the general feel. That no one could soothe the his pain. You felt as bad as everyone else. Wasn't there something, anything, that anyone could do? You even wanted to just reach out and touch him just to offer some comfort.

And that's when it hit you. There was a chance. Albeit small, and likely to fail, but it was worth trying, even if it took forever to work.

"I-I think I can help." You voiced, louder than your usual tone as you turned to slightly face Kid. "I can't promise anything but I'd like to tr--"

"Do whatever you think you can do." He quickly and seriously replied. He knew something was better than nothing, and watching your attempt would at least make him feel like he was offering the best to his injured crewman.

You nodded before turning back to face the stairs to the kitchen, "I need someone to bring me ice immediately." You spoke with a little sureness as you had the Captain's approval, and it was received well. As your order went out, it was answered verbally and physically as a crewmate ran off to get you the needed item.  
"Space. I-I need space, I'm not good at this all the way yet." You said as you pushed your hands back towards everyone, making the crowd widen the circle they had formed.

You crouched down in front of Xylo, "I'm going to do my best, so I need you to keep looking at me, no matter what, focus the best you can, okay?" A kind tone finished off your initiation.  
The requested ice had soon arrived, and you instructed your runner, to place it against the right side of your body, and to keep it there under any circumstances. As it touched you, you flinched at the sudden temperature. You did your best to regain composure, all the while knowing it would get worse instead of your body getting accustomed to it.

"Okay, here we go." You announced to Xylo, it was followed by a slow attempt to put your hands on his cheeks and force him to face you. "We just need to keep looking at each other."  
  
The ice on your side was slowly starting to become painful, you wanted to push it away, but you needed it for the proper outcome. What's worse, was that because of it, it was harder to focus on creating the link you needed, since your body was screaming out as well.  
  
But you needed to channel that. Channel the pain into results. Somehow. When you linked with Heat it was moreso out of shock, or fear. So what were you afraid of now? An ice burn? No. Disappointing Kid? You somehow felt that was inevitable, so no. Putting hope in the man before only to not deliver? Yes, that seemed to be it. The grip on his face tightened slightly as the thought crossed your mind. You desperately needed this to work for his sake, so that's what you focused on. Helping.  
Despite your new inspiration, it seemed futile. Seconds passed with no results, a few minutes now, until you seen his eyes widen and a sigh release.

You continued holding his face, "Better?"

He nodded as he removed the make shift gag with his left hand. "Y-Yes, it's almost chilly, but it still hurts. But it's better."

The extreme cold you were feeling was indeed overriding his body, but because of the constant state of pain he was already in, it wouldn't take over 100% like it did with Heat. But that was ok, you were easing him.  
  
He occasionally winced, and you released his face and offered a sigh of relief. It appeared the crowd had lightened their moods too as they witnessed your success.  
The man doing the patching, continued to place plant leaves along his abdomen, and then wrap them in gauze, careful not to be too tight.

"You won't be able to put ice directly on it, but," you hissed because of the bothering cold, "as long as there's layers between you should be okay." 

He finished the bandaging and Xylo gently placed a hand at his side. "This is great." 

You offered a genuine smile, "Thanks! But there's a catch." You informed as you placed you hands back on his face. "The connection won't break unless we're both unconscious."

"Okay, so we just have to go to sleep." He answered a little tiredly, "That's fine."

"Well, this ice is hurting me pretty bad, but if I take it off, you might not be in good shape. But if you close your eyes for me..."

And so he did, and you did what you knew best. 

You leaned your head back.

And slammed it against his.

Causing an immediate reaction from the crowd, and a double knockout.

The crowd stood still in shock. How could someone be so impressive but have a finish like that?

Kid pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering curses and complaining about your stupidity and uselessness. What you wouldn't realize at the time though, was the fact that he was impressed to some degree.

Killer reached down to your body and hoisted you over his shoulder once again, fighting the urge to make audible comments as well.

Heat and Wire helped move Xylo.

But hey, you delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I space out dialogue and paragraphs too much? I don't know. I'm always so self conscious about it. I just think it's easier to read in small bricks instead of walls of text.  
> Also the cute stuff will come, but let's be realistic. We're aboard the Victoria Punk and there's no room for cute!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm releasing this earlier than scheduled, because if you're anything like me and refreshing this site every 40 seconds due to quarantine, you might need it lol.
> 
> Also, keep washing your hands, stay inside, and be safe.
> 
> You may wonder why I chose Heat as your pal. It's because when Kid invited the other pirates for the alliance, the anime showed Heat talking to another pirate crew in a super chill setup. So im running with the headcanon, that Heat is likely the easiest to get to know.

You slowly began to stir. As you gently opened your eyes and shifted on the bed, you realized you were in a room you had not previously explored. You were facing the wall and could see light reflecting from what you could assume was a lamp, you decided to start flip over to assess the rest of the room.

"You're up." An easy and plain voice offered. 

You finished your movement to discover Killer at a close desk, appearing to be doing paperwork. Ah, so this was his room. It seemed to be first mate privileges to have one to himself. He kept facing his work as you slowly shifted yourself up against the headboard. 

"How long have I been sleeping?" You asked turning to face him.

He took a glance at the clock on his nightstand next to you. "About 3 or 4 hours." 

Blinking in surprise, you muttered a soft, "Oh." You then placed a few fingers on your forehead, a small wince was your response. You remembered the events that transpired earlier, and how you ended up in this situation in the first place.

"How is Xylo? Is he awake?" You said as you began to swing your legs from under the covers to get up. 

But like a force to be reckoned with, Killer intervened. He quickly stood up and moved in front of you, putting a hand up in a stop motion. "Back in bed. You need rest in case you gave yourself a concussion."

You frowned at him, his figure almost blocked out the light rays from the lamp. You knew there was no persuading to be done, at least not this time around. You slowly and begrudgingly moved back against the headboard, recovering yourself. You folded your arms and stared at his mask, "Fine."

He then retreated back to his seat. "You'll see him in the morning." He put his attention back to the papers he had originally had invested in.

You sat, arms folded for some time. Over the course of a while, you lowered your arms and began inspecting the room you were in. It really was a simple set up, his bed against the wall, a nightstand next to it, then the desk he was currently occupying. A few sharp weapons were mounted to the wall, and the sickles you'd seen in action earlier sat atop a dresser.

You were tired yes, not particularly sleepy though. You fiddled with your fingers a bit, continuing to look around, then casually tried to view what exactly he was working on, but the distance made it hard to do so discreetly and you decided it wasn't worth potentially getting scolded over being nosy. You leaned your head back against the board and stared at the ceiling for quite some time.

Then, it seemed as though he was finished with his task, as he began piling things up, and turned his face, er, mask to face you. "If you're still worrying about your stay on the ship, don't. Your effort to ease him today was enough to earn your keep. You just need to get better at it. Whatever you can apply yourself to just needs to be better."

You offered a small smile with a nod. "Well thanks. I've never really tried honing it before. So, I just did what I could at the time. I'll get better if that's what it'll take to keep my head on my shoulders."

"That, and you'll need to at least have some sort of defensive skills. There won't always be someone to stand in front of you." 

You looked down at your hands, you weren't combative at all, and he was right. "Yeah, I, um, thanks for helping out today too."

"I talked to Kid earlier. He would be best to deal with your practice, since he was also unskilled after eating his fruit. But as far as physical training, I'll handle it." He informed you, practically ignoring your gratitude. He stood up, and began heading to the door.

There was literally no good news as to what he just informed you about. Kid didn't even like you, and he was supposed to be your Devil Fruit guide? And one more thing, "W-Wouldn't it be better if I started with a less... experienced trainer? Like a beginner course?" 

"Do you think your enemy will send a beginner to kill you?"

You closed your mouth and look down again, he definitely had a point. I mean, you would probably die, but that seems to have been a trend since you encountered the Kid Pirates as a whole.

"Kid'll probably start dealing with you tomorrow. You'll need the physical rest, so we'll start the day after. Stay in bed." He commanded, "I'll know if you left the room. I'll be back shortly." He said, without listening to any further dialogue from you as he left the room and shut the door.

You huffed to yourself after you heard his footsteps receding far enough that he wouldn't hear your murmuring. He didn't have to be so short with you. It was clear you had begun to pave your own way on the ship, but you doubted you would have much of a voice about anything while you were on it. But that frankly meant less responsibility for you, and likely that you would continue to be able to sneak back into your pantry as necessary.

You were becoming anxious as to what your next few days would entail, between Kid and Killer, conversation didn't seem to be a strong suit, and you'd likely be battered by the end of the week. Maybe you could coerce them to let you train with Heat. They obviously trusted him and you were certain he wouldn't come at you with full force from the get go.

You heard approaching footsteps, more than what left you the first time. When the door opened, Killer entered, carrying food, presumably for you. Followed by Kid and then by Heat.  
"Captain." You said with a smile, a little surprised at the visit, but a much more welcome, "Heat!", followed as you noticed the closest thing to a friend. Kid's eyeroll didn't escape you.

"Glad to see you're okay. And that I'm not the only one you've knocked out." The latter chuckled.

Kid approached the bed, but still kept a comfortable distance so as to not overtake you. "Well, looks like you're actually useful. You're shit, but still useful. We're gonna change all that starting tomorrow."

Yeah, you actually preferred Killer shortness as it turned out. "Uh-um. Oka--"

"I take my crew's safety seriously. You helped Xylo, so I won't kill you unless you actually do something stupid." He said as he turned back and left.

Heat, however, stayed behind. "Xylo's still sleep but he's doing okay. Killer said you asked about him." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Killer placing a plate of spaghetti on the nightstand. 

"Thanks." You offered before turning back to Heat, "Yeah I'm just glad he's doing okay. I was told not to leave the room." You said raising your left eyebrow, the furthest from Killer's view, and slightly rolled your eyes. 

Heat chuckled and tilted his head back, "It's been a while since I've been under Killer's Care. It's top notch, but you'd better be good at following directions."

"You're on your own next time." Killer announced from his chair, leaning back casually. This was different. 

"Com'on, I'll probably die trying to take care of myself." Heat laughed, before putting a hand on your head, ruffling your hair like sibling would. "He's not so bad, just thorough. You'll be fine. At least until training starts. You'll probably be as wrecked as the rest of us." He chuckled.

You quickly turned to Killer, eyes widened and brows furrowed, a look of plea. He definitely noticed it, he just dismissed it as he completely turned his head away from you. You involuntarily opened your mouth in surprise, and another laugh escaped Heat.

"At least if you survive you'll be battle hardened." He offered with a shrug. 

You kicked him slightly from under the covers, he was no help at all, you lowered your eyelids and glared at him slightly.

"Alright well, if the caregiver says you need rest, you do." He said as he got up and started to head to the door, Killer also stood up and followed. "See you tomorrow." 

Killer pulled the door closed without looking back or speaking to you. You audibly groaned at the thought of having to further deal with anyone on this ship. You grabbed the plate next to you and began to consume your dinner, it was pretty good despite your annoyance and fear of it's cook. 

You soon finished and took their advice to get rest, you turned out the lamp, and laid in bed. That's right, this wasn't your small makeshift, it was a proper bed, that he seemingly offered to give you. You seriously doubted Kid would give the command for it to house you for the night, so you were grateful that Killer was looking out for your interest, at least in this respect. You sighed and to your surprise fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

You naturally woke up, stirring slightly, you took a quick survey of the room. Aside from you, empty. You were grateful to not have woken up with Killer watching your vulnerable body in a resting state. You sat up and took a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand, morning, almost 9 am. You figured this would be an appropriate time to be up and about, one that would exempt you from any scolding. 

You got up, made the bed, and took a quick exit. You made way to the bathroom, greeting those who passed you with a nod, which seemed to be the norm for this time of day. You could guess it was early enough to get things moving and done, but too early to hold a lot of conversation. It didn't surprise you though. You never assumed the ship carried early risers.  
You gave yourself a quick wash up, taking a cloth from the pile labeled 'CLEAN'. Now the bathroom wasn't filthy, which was a great surprise to have seen. But it definitely needed your work, so after you cleaned yourself, you put your housekeeping skills to work. You were pretty certain it wouldn't stay like this for long, but maybe you could slowly start to retrain them on proper bathroom etiquette. Or at least throw a fit about it every once in a while.

You then started to head towards the kitchen, wanting to reach your space and have a change of clothes. A little surprised, you seen Kid, Heat, and Wire already seated at a table and Killer, donning an apron at the stove. You received a silent wave from Heat, your Captain merely acknowledged your presence with a glance, and Wire didn't acknowledge you at all. You quietly tried to pass behind Killer to reach your room, slightly hoping he was too preoccupied to give you a talking to. 

"Since you're up," he said, not once looking at you to confirm exactly who he was talking to, but somehow was aware. "Serve Kid and the rest. Then you can take something to Xylo."

"Ok! Ok, I'll be right out." You said smiling as you slipped into your room. Excitedly you put on a casual outfit of your own, and soon exited, closing the door behind you.

You grabbed two plates and stood aside Killer as he finished his final touches, and then plated the food for you. You assumed he wasn't very hungry, since it didn't appear to be a pasta included breakfast this morning. But you did your task, serving Kid and Wire first, earning a grunt of thanks. Then Heat as you went back to grab another pair of plates. Once you solely had Xylo's plate you carefully walked to the rest of the barracks. You seen him bandaged up on one of the bottom bunks, it seemed he had been awake for a little bit but the other guys in the room kept him in bed. He was tired looking, but holding conversation. Like you, he needed to get his rest, and all the more so since he was deeply injured. 

"Hey, 'scuse me," you offered, announcing your presence to the group in the room. "Xylo's breakfast is here." 

The standing men moved out of your way, and you rushed up to see him. He was sitting up already, and motioned his hand for you to sit on his bed as well. You handed him his plate which he excitedly took from you.

"Thanks," he said before starting to stuff his face. "Sho humngry" he muffled.

"No problem. Glad to see you doing okay."

He swallowed, "Thanks to you. When you did your thing, it didn't hurt so bad. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, I'm just happy I was able to help at least." You said waving him off. It was true, just being able to ease his pain was satisfying enough to you.

"Well, you're no real pirate, but it's not bad having ya." A man from another bunk offered.

You took it as a compliment, he told the truth after all. You were a pitiful excuse for a pirate, but you were one now, so you could only do what you know. 

"Thanks," you replied. "If you need anything, let me know." You said to Xylo as you got up, right before leaving. You received a few nods as he had gone back to stuffing his face.

You returned to the kitchen shortly, happy to have had your own confirmation that he was doing fine. You knew it wasn't really the pirate thing to do going around checking up on him, but that's just who you were, whether anyone appreciated it or not. You were becoming more aware of the chasm between ambitions, personalities, and motives between yourself and your crewmates. But you were resolved to be who you were. While adjustments would have to be made, you would still be, Y/N.

Killer was still at the stove, and handed a fixed plate to you again. "Eat. You'll need every bit of it when you're dealing with him today." He said while keeping his eyes occupied on the stove ahead of him.

"Thanks." You said almost a little too perturbed. You returned to your previous breakfast spot atop a barrel on the deck, all the while mind racing about what was in store for you. 

  


  
_Ok, don't cry if he calls you useless. Or stupid. Or worthless. Or annoying._  


  


And even if you could manage to survive today, you were literally going to be combating Killer in a few days. You groaned slightly after sticking some food in your mouth. You were certain you were just going to be having a bad time all around for this week.  
You adjusted yourself to be cross legged and held you head up with your elbow on you knew and palm to your face. The unpleasant feelings you were experiencing were not going away despite how you continued to stuff food in your face.  
Upon finishing, you brought your plate back to the kitchen, and proceeded to start washing the dishes. You made quick work of it, as per usual to you. Even as other dishes were being brought to you, you were in your rhythmatic routine. It wasn't until a usually silent person spoke that through you off.

Wire approached you and delivered several plates and silverware, normal. But he wasn't finished yet, "An hour from now, Kid wants you on the deck. Do not be late." He said emotionless, staring down at you, without having moved his head to accommodate the significant height difference. 

"Y-Yeah okay." You said almost locked in the trance he placed you in just by speaking. You resumed your activities and he left your presence almost immediately. Upon finishing, you retreated back into your room, to gather as much strength as you could.

Crawling on top of your bed and throwing a blanket over yourself, you sighed. An hour until your emotional death delivered by none other than your brutal captain. You could hardly even get any rest or get comfortable since you were flopping about like a fish out of water.  
You had a pretty decent sense of the passage of time. Working alone in empty hotel rooms, it would've been easy to lose track, but you regularly peeked at the clocks, and it became second nature to know how long it had been.  
Forty-five minutes left. You flopped and dreaded the conversation to be had. You instinctively put your hands over your head under the covers. Thirty minutes left. If you hadn't known better you'd think time was speeding up. You rolled over again. Twenty minutes left. You decided to at least appear attentive, so you emerged from your safe spot, and slowly, begrudgingly, began to head back towards the deck. Maybe you'd get, good points for early arrival?  
With fifteen minutes to spare, you lazily hungover the side of the ship. Appearing almost as if you were sick, which, wasn't too far off considering how your stomach was flopping a round. And what didn't help, was the loud stomps coming from the bow under the skeletal head.

Judging from the look on his face, your captain didn't seem to be in a bad mood. In fact he was excitedly telling his first mate something, arms moving, grin widening. He seemed almost likeable, until he saw you that is.  
An undeniable grimace appeared on his face. His painted lips almost accentuated his disdain. If you hadn't seen it happen, you would almost thing his mouth turned completely upside down.

Okay, but seriously since the whole, knocking out Heat thing, you haven't even really done anything wrong. Was he still holding a grudge or still not completely sold on you being apart of the crew? Was it because his boy's club was infiltrated by, not a daring damsel to be reckoned with, no, just a plain, unskilled little lady?

He lazily strode towards you, accompanied by his partner. "Since you're here, we might as well get this shit going." 

You nodded, standing up straight to face him. The sooner you'd start, the sooner it'd be over.

Killer however, continued walking passed you, leaving the two of you behind. He raised a hand as if in a slothful goodbye way. "Good luck."

Whether it was to you, or for his Captain for his particular agitation for you, you would not know, but it was needed regardless.

Kid took a seat next to you, almost encroaching on the space you were occupying. He somehow almost took up twice as much space as his body would need. A man in all aspects it seemed. Despite the slight irritation it led to, it was interesting to watch his presence fill the area, it commanded attention and respect. It was starting to make sense now. How he could command this ship of rowdy men and still be in total control. It was, dare you say, impressive.

"If you keep staring, Doll," he said with a growing grin, "I'll make it worth your while." 

A squeak was the first thing to make it out of your mouth, after all, that comment made you feel like you had cotton in your mouth. "I-I wasn't staring!" You said whilst stomping a foot. To think you were almost fascinated by this...this...brute. 

He laughed obnoxiously, "Of course not. But if you want a better view, I keep my door unlocked."

You huffed, putting your hands on your hips. Deciding you wouldn't win with verbal sparing, and definitely not physically, you cut to the point. "If we're not going to discuss matters of importance, I-I think we'd both enjoy not having to interact with each other at this level." 

His smirk and abhorrent attitude faded. He didn't care at all for you attempting to stop his little game with you. It was clear, rejection, whether it be because of unappreciated teasing, or likely any other case was not his strong suit.  
"I'd call you frigid if it weren't for the fact you practically shake whenever you talk to me." His sharp eyes pierced yours, "So I don't think you're in any position to make any suggestions, or assumptions."

Silence waded between the two of you. He wasn't wrong exactly. It was clear you were terrified of him deep down. But what was also true, that if push came to shove, and it was you against him, in any situation, he would have your head. 

"Captain..." You softened your face to his, like a wolf lowering it's ears, you attempted to gain some footing between you. Removing your hands from your hips would help you figured, "I just wanted to get a few tips so I'd be better for the crew. I didn't mean to..." You paused, offend wasn't the right word. No, if you told him that, he might get riled up at thinking you were under the impression you even get close to offending him. "I didn't mean to butt heads with you."

He slowly began to relax his face. A small, "tch", could be heard as he turned his face slightly away from you. "Don't do it again. I'll break your jaw if you talk to me like that again." 

"Yes Captain." You answered calmly. You learned something despite it not being apart of your scheduled training. Lying down to have him walk over you, was better than him stomping you down. And you did it without diminishing yourself, or saying, 'sorry'. 

He grunted. "Any fucking way. Back to why I have deal with you." He whipped his head back to you. "Sit."

You complied, sitting next to him, only taking the necessary amount of space, as you kept your head facing him. He looks at you almost incredulously, as if to say, 

_"If you were always so obedient I doubt there'd be much problem."_

You however, did not engage in his reaction. 

"There's a lotta variables when it comes to Devil Fruits. Even our group, Paramecia, there's a ton of different types. Some are good for fighting, like mine. And then there's useless shit like yours." He said motioning a hand to you like the snot he was. "But even useless one's come in handy if you use it right. Like with Xylo." 

A small smile appeared on your face. No matter what would happen to you, or what would happen on this ship, you'd always be able to hang on to the memory of doing something good with what you had.

"But since they're so different, I can't tell you how to be good at it." He sighed, "Tell me what it's like. When you use it, before it links, all of that."

You were beginning to learn something else. You knew it wasn't possible for him to be a complete hot head all the time, but you were slowly getting the sense of how methodical he actually was. And he wasn't nearly as dense as he would like to have you believe.

"It's like...it's like I'm trying override another person. I think that's why it's so hard to get to work. I need eye contact, sometimes it's a brief glance, but like with Xylo it took time. When it connects, it almost feels like, I don't know, like pressing a coat button together. It just matches. A lot of times, I can't get it to work without being scared or having anxiety. Like when it's linked tactile senses are easily overwritten, but other things like sight and hearing are much more difficult. I think it's because those senses are always taking in input and me trying to cover over them with mine is too much of a strain." You dumped.

"See you're wrong. That's why it's not working." He huffed casually, as if it was common sense, putting a finger in his ear as if to say you've overtalked. He pointed at you, "You're overthinking and relying on your emotion. Typical woman." He rolled his eyes, causing you to do the same. "You're supposed to let the fruit do it's thing, you just control it. You're too busy focused on re-wiring a person, that's not necessary. Stand up." He commanded, as he lazily got up himself and faced you.

You complied, standing before him, trying to appear calm at least.

"This is what you're doing." He said as he grabbed hold of your left forearm, not harshly, just in a way to move it. He maneuvered your arm above your head and grabbed the other and pulled it towards him. "You're trying to redirect another person, like a robot. You're too focused on that shit." He said letting go, your arms returning to their original position at your side.  
"There's more effective ways." He said right before shooting his arms out and grabbing your hips towards him. This time with the strength you'd normally expect from the man. He pulled you close to him, as you hardly had time to react in any other way than a flushed face.  
"Now, right hand my shoulder, left on your head." He commanded, eyes piercing yours, a scowl on his face despite the mischief dancing behind his eyes. 

What could you do, other than do what he asked? It's not like your outcome would be favorable had you not. You quickly followed his direction, hoping that would alleviate you of this situation.

"See. You're so focused on the wrong thing. When you have power, you can control. And even though you don't deserve it, you have some. So use it. Don't think about each and everything all the time. It's annoying." His brows furrowed a bit. "You just need to focus on grabbing a person, and making them feel exactly what you want them to." His grip tightening on your waist. 

Was this still about the lesson? 

"I-I understand." You said tilting your head down slightly. 

"Great." He said releasing your hips, pushing you back slightly. Now done with his newest plaything, "If you need to be reminded of anything, the door is still unlocked. Otherwise I'll teach your dumbass something new another day." He said as he side stepped you and walked off.

You were able to finally breathe again. How you managed to be under such a man would always boggle your mind. But. He wasn't wrong though. You were too reliant on the the emotions you felt to trigger the link, when you should've been able to do it just because you wanted to. Since tactile senses were easily linked first, all you had to do, was actually grab on to your target visually, and it would happen.  
Despite his awful teaching skills, and overly mischievous demeanor, you could see his real potential and the viewpoints he had were helpful in their own way. You rolled you're eyes, so a punk who was always right is who your loyalty was tied to. That's great. You turned to catch a glimpse of him, your rambunctious captain in all of his ego.

He was talking to Killer who was leaning against the wall next to the ascending stairs. He wasn't always there, and you never heard him come back out. You wondered, how long he had actually been there.

You seen Kid fade into view as he left, his right hand, continued to stay. And if you weren't aware you were a rabbit on a ship of wolves, you might have overlooked it. But you were aware, so when he stayed behind, you were fully aware of the fact that he was staring at you. It may have only been a few days in their company, but you learned, despite that helmet, Killer's face spilled onto those stripes. After a few seconds of silence, he too headed back inside the ship.

You were definitely going to have a rough week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say, from this point on, it gets pretty Killer-centric.
> 
> We are heading down the rabbit hole, but be warned! A lot of rocky terrain is ahead!! 🌸


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual, but the last chapter came early...so we're even right?

After your rude session with your Captain, you were mentally exhausted. As much as you'd like to crawl back into your hiding hole, you figured it would be best for you to continue to keep yourself busy. You still replayed Kid's advice to you, and made mental notes to make adjustments for your next attempt.  
  
You were quick to get working, it helped you process things in your mind. You returned to the bathroom this time offering a deeper clean to the often used room. Then you made a quick trip to Xylo, checking on him again, but also dusting and cleaning the barracks as well. You were used to cleaning empty rooms, so it was a little odd to have to manuever around the guys, or ask them to move. But for the most part they complied, seemingly excited to be dwelling in a standard of cleanliness. Heat caught sight of you working like a well-oiled machine.

"Yeah, we're definitely going to have to get you a proper maid outfit if you keep this up." He said paired with a solid thumbs up.

You playfully threw the rag you had been dusting with at him, "Oh keep it to yourself." 

"If I could, I would," he chuckled, "how was mentoring?" He said motioning to follow on a casual walk. 

"Well, other than having the fact that I'm stupid and useless drilled in my head, I actually got some decent pointers." You shrugged as you walked aside him. "Oh, also I seem to have an open nightly invitation to our lovely Captain's bedroom." 

He almost snorted, "Honestly, I'm surprised it took that long for him to even offer it. Sure it's not a surprise, but the boss is no gentleman."

You feigned shock with hands on your cheeks, "Reeaally?? And here I thought he was a runaway prince." 

"Hey now," he said giving you a side glance. While he was find of light jokes, he was still loyal, and wanted to make sure it wouldn't go down a path of belittling.

"I know, I know." You offered raising your hands to mean no harm, "He really did give me something to think about though. He's says I've been going about my power all wrong. So I'll try it his way next time."  
  
The two of you walked and talked everywhere, the kitchen, the deck, near the cannons, at the bow, made a few tours around the barracks again. You were grateful for him yielding to your desire to have some sort of companionship in your newfound home. Certainly, he could much better spend his time alone or with his real friends, but you knew if you were to thank him, he'd just brush it off. So you kept your appreciative feelings to yourself. You did wish that the crew was more receptive to you from the jump, but you had time to win them over. You didn't necessarily need to become anyone's favorite, but being viewed as respectable addition would be nice.

But before long, he had to depart from you. He had the next watch atop the Crow's nest, leaving you once again to your own devices. Now burnt out on cleaning, you decided to investigate a place you visited earlier. Back to the gun deck, where the cannons were mounted, and boxes of metal weapons were stored.

After heading up the stairs from the deck, you reached the deck. The cannons truly carried no interest to you, you were much more intrigued by the array of weapons you and Heat had passed by earlier. You approached the first wooden box with a tinge of excitement. Spears, swords, sickles and the like, stretched out of them. At the end of the day, you'd be expected to take care of yourself, and it's not like a weapon wouldn't help with that. Although, you weren't quite sure which, or what, would be best for your means of protection. So you figured at least to get acquainted with the feeling of some of them. 

You carefully pulled out a spear first, it's blade had a slight curvature. It wasn't particularly heavy, you could only assume it was cheaply made, but it was ideal for a light carry. Because of its curve assumed it wasn't quite the javelin, a throwing style spear, so you played around with it for a bit.  
Next, was a sword, thin and pointy. Almost a little too elegant for the ship you were on. Definitely loot. Good for small slices and direct stabs you could assume. You weren't sure you'd ever have the accuracy for this one.  
The deeply curved sickle caught your attention next. You had to be careful even grabbing it, and after doing so immediately assumed you'd not be very proficient with it. It was clear you'd need skill just to not injure yourself with it. It also seemed like a more violent weapon as opposed to something good for defense. You carefully returned it to the box.

You continued peeking through the box, intrigued by weapons you couldn't describe, careful not to impale yourself on anything. You noticed a small dagger lazily thrown on top, and carefully you dodged the maze of blades to grab it's handle. Serrated on a portion of it's backside, but a sharp curved point. You grabbed the handle, blade pointing down, making a few casual downward stabbing motions, then followed by a few horizontal swipes.

  


"You're holding it wrong." 

Startled, you fumbled and dropped the blade into the wood with an audible sound of surprise. "O-Oh, I wasn't aware", was all you could muster to your unexpected observers.

Both with folded arms, Killer and Wire stood at the entrance of the gun deck. Now aware of their presence they approached you. 

"It's better if you hold it with your fingers, not gripped by your palm. Hold it almost like a regular knife." Wire informed you in the monotone voice only he could offer, motioning his head to the blade embedded into the plank of wood.

You complied with his silent suggestion, and picked up the dagger. This time holding it almost as if you were going to slice food with it, but making slight adjustments as far as finger placement to accommodate the fact that it wasn't a kitchen utensil. 

"You'll have better control. It's easier to disarm you the other way you were holding it." Killer offered.

"Um. Thanks." You replied to them, honestly surprised that they would give you any hints. You began to set the dagger back in the box.

"Keep it. It may work well for you." Killer said folding his arms casually. "At the very least, a hidden defensive item wouldn't be a bad idea." 

You gave a slow nod of agreeance, just slightly unsure. But he was a combat expert, so who were you to disagree. 

"When I start your training, it'll be weaponless, so don't bother attempting to use it." He also informed you. 

Another nod is what you could muster. And after a few more seconds of silence, you slowly dismissed yourself, trying not to have a look of dread at the upcoming event. A sigh was all you could muster upon descending back to the deck, then back down to your pantry.

Hours passed quickly, almost too quickly. Before you knew it, you'd be face to face with a monster of a man. You felt that your chance of survival was plummeting as time continued on.  
The evening came, and night followed. Surely you had sailed into a section of the New World where time was sped up, that was the only way you could explain why it seemed like the next day had already begun as you retired to your pantry bed.

* * *

The morning came all too soon. You rested well, but could hear the sounds of footsteps and movement from your safe spot. As you were previously warned by Heat, it's best to clear out as early as possible. So you re-did your morning routine. Latching up your bed, you then made way to the door to head to the bathroom. But upon swinging open your door, you were in for another shock, as your combat trainer was just about to knock on your door. 

  


He stood silent for a moment, almost seeming surprised that you suddenly appeared. "I was coming to wake you. It's best to get started early." He informed plainly.

"A-Ah I see. I'll meet you on the deck shortly." You said ducking down a bit to slip past his large form blocking your exit. "Just going to the bathroom!" As you continued your trek, not looking back, you tried your best to keep your heart inside your chest. He was right though, the sooner you started, the sooner you'd be free of him. At least for today.

You quickly resumed your activities, then returned to the pantry for a quick change of clothes. Shorts and a tank, easy. The shorts were a little longer than what you would normally wear, and had conveniently deep pockets. Very comfortable, suiting an uncomfortable day.

Ascending to the deck felt like walking towards your own gallows. Fear rattled your insides, as you attempted to remain calm and righted your fists. The light of the sun was ironically welcoming despite the fading cloud cover, that being said you did not allow it to become a false sense of security for you.  
Upon reaching the deck you noticed your instructor standing near the center, arms folded as per usual when dealing with you. You kept your fists to your side, and did your best to keep your head up, trying your best not to give off the sense that you were now relying on fight or flight instincts.

  


As you approached, he spoke, "The purpose of this is solely for you to strengthen your defensive skill at this time. There's no point in fighting back, it won't do you any good." 

Not the pep talk you would have preferred, but perhaps few words were the best. "I understand."

"Minimizing the chance to get knocked out is always of high importance." He said as he rose his arms in fist in what you could understand as a boxer's main defense stance. "Your posture will change overtime, it'll also depend on whether you're holding a weapon, or the kind your opponent has."

You mimicked his placements, grateful that you weren't being taught to throw punches at this time, due to your extremely tight shoulders. 

  


"Are you ready?" He asked, almost taking a bored tone.

"U-Um, N-" 

But before you could fully answer, a quick fist was thrown in your direction. Instinctively you crossed your arms to block it. His hands were so much larger, you knew you'd need to at least have some force pushing against him to stop it from knocking you completely back.  
The impact was painful, but you knew it could've been worse. It might not have felt like it, but the fact you weren't flying overboard meant he was pulling his punches.

Another punch hit your arms, immediately following it, was a swift kick from the side. While it carried much speed, it was also quite forceful, so much so, that knocked you off of your balance.  
You tried to regain it as quickly, but by the time you registered to do so, his forearm was coming down towards your head. You answered with another X-shaped block, now holding your arms over your head, struggling to not get crushed by the pressure he was continuing to press.

All you could see was his mask and hair as they seemed to block out the warm sun. If you had started with any bearings, they would be lost by now, especially since another side kick came your way. You weren't quick enough to react, the force strong enough to put a few feet of distance between you. You couldn't hold back your groan as you tumbled against the deck.  
In your peripheral you could see him stalk you, all you could respond with however, was deep and tired breaths. You were becoming frustrated at the scene you found yourself in. 

_You weren't being taught anything. Was he just using this as an excuse to pummel you?_

You stumbled to your feet, like a new fawn. His approaching figure causing an immediate blocking reaction from you. He threw another punch once he was in range, this time, instead of getting stuck in your blocking motion,you side-stepped a bit, allowing it to graze you. Another punch came, from his left arm this time, not being able to dodge it completely you took the hit against your arms, knowing the ugly bruises you'd be marked with.  
After the impact, you felt a sharp pull at your right side. He managed to grab you and quickly threw your body to the side. The slam against the deck was a lot harsher this time, resulting in a significantly slower response in getting up. You could hear his footsteps approach as you barely started to get up, but unfortunately, you just weren't quick enough.

Another grab, this time to your right arm as he forced you upwards, your feet dangling in the air. If you didn't already feel like gum at the bottom of a shoe, this would've put you there. You tried to yank your arm, but to no avail. His grip was iron tight, and it was beginning to be painful.  
You needed him to release you, since slipping from his grasp wasn't an option. You mustered all your remaining strength to pull your feet up enough to rest against his chest, where you desperately tried to push off of for him to let go. Yet again, no success.  
At this point he didn't react at all. No movements, comments, no sudden pushes or throws. You then moved your feet to his arm, attempting that way, but when it didn't quite work out. You had a change of mind. If he was going to be this awful to you, then it would only be fair to do the same.

Taking advantage of his stomach-turning decision to watch you struggle and suffer, you tried lifting yourself up a bit, using your minimal core strength and the force pushing against his arm from your feet, you slowly raised yourself up, using your free hand to grab onto his arm. Almost hugging it. 

  


That's when you decided, to make him let you go. 

  


With a widened jaw you,

 **Chomped** in desperation.

  


A sound of shock escaped his mask as he more than harshly whipped you to the ground. It was at that time, you realized how...unpleased he was by your action.

Rolled over, palms on deck, but soon on your back as he flipped you over with a fast kick. You couldn't take anymore of what he was dishing out. Heat was right, if you survived you'd be as battered as the rest of them.  
He reached out for you again. It seemed so much faster this time, but you were fed up with this game he was playing with you. 

Just as he was getting ready to grab hold of you, you spoke, "Enough!" Your voice was tired and frustrated, quite frankly, even a little annoyed.  
Although, your voice isn't exactly what halted his movement. You had slipped your hand into your conveniently lengthened pocket, and drew the dagger you were gifted.

He froze for barely a moment before pulling his hand back and standing up straight. "No weapons is what I told you."

"Well...I'm learning, that pirates don't fight fair." You huffed. 

He stood silent for another moment, almost thinking. "Next time, I mean it." Then turned and walked away from you. 

You laid down against the deck in defeat. Closing your eyes to the slow moving sun and clouds. You couldn't pass away the rage in your heart though, even if you dwelled on the fact that this was good for you in a twisted way.

  


"You should take it easy a while. I'll walk you back to your room."

You opened one eye to see a slightly concerned face. It was Xylo, now coming to your aid. He offered a hand to you, and you took advantage of it.

"Thanks." You mustered as you got to your feet. 

"It must be hard for you...I mean...this isn't your element right?" He said as the two of you started to head back in.

"Yeah. It's... difficult. I'm 100 paces behind the rest of you. And I know no one on this ship is going to backtrack for me." You said, gripping your abused side gently.

"Yeah, you're right. We won't." He said plainly, earning a side eye from you. He chuckled lightly, "But, instead of backtracking, we'll catch you up. The hard and painful way. Pains a fast teacher, you just need to be a quick learner."

A curve formed in your lips, he was right. As brutal and mean as the lesson being taught was, you were going to learn it.  
When you reached the pantry door, he began to depart. "If you need anything, let me know. I still owe you."

"I'll let you know." You said before closing your door back to him. You didn't bother even locking it. If someone came in and killed you now, that would be improvement on the current situation. You plomped onto your bed, sore and throbbing.  
You began to think back. You didn't even realize that you had an audience on the deck. You were too focused on surviving the onslaught. But you realized that was a flaw too. Had someone else wanted to hurt you, you were completely unaware. You had a lot to learn before being labeled combat ready.

You groaned. You didn't even have a proper breakfast this morning! A knuckle sandwich is no way to start the day! Your stomach was making it's disapproval known. But you'd be damned if you open the pantry to see that masked monster at the stove. Quite frankly, you'd much rather starve it out.

Almost half an hour passed, stomach loudly declaring it's issue. Lucky for you though, a knock met your door.

"Y/N, it's Heat. Is it unlocked?" 

"Y-Yes! Please come in." You said as you began to sit up.

Upon seeing his unique face a smile grew on yours. Albeit small considering your trial today. He quickly closed the distance between the two of you, almost excitedly. He was also carrying a plate of food.

"Eat." He said handing it to you as he sat on the floor casually with one knee up. 

"You're a lifesaver." You said tiredly before beginning to stuff your face.

"Yeah I know, I know." Leaning forward a bit, he gave a faux whisper. "I heard our Killer was bit by a pantry mouse today." 

_Mouse!? Mouse!?_

"Those your words or his?" You asked furrowing your brow and lowering your lids slightly.

An exaggerated shrug and an all too ironic zipper motion over his mouth is what you were given. "I just know that if the Boss didn't find it funny, Killer was mad enough to be an exterminator." 

"Hmph!" That ruffian tattled! "I-It's not like I did anything wrong! If he didn't want to get bit, he should've let me go." You said before taking a few more bites.

"Hey, there's no rules in pirate fights." He said with another shrug. "I just wish I would've seen it." He leaned back on his hands, "He's getting over it." 

Great. You painted a bigger target on your back. "Well, that's not my fault. He needs to work on his defense skills." 

A louder laugh escaped him, it made you laugh too. Heat was easy to make smile and light hearted. Sometimes it made you wonder how he managed to be apart of this crew. But then again, you didn't want to know either. You didn't want to know what made your friend fit in with the rest of these monsters.

You placed your empty plate on a nearby rack before loudly sighing. "I'm going to look like spotted octopus when these bruises start show." You whined.

"Mmm...pantry octopus doesn't have a ring to it." He mused.

"I didn't ask." Preceded sticking your tongue out.

He started to get up. "I should let you should rest though." His hand found its place atop your head again, giving your hair a ruffle. 

"I'll see you later then." You replied as he began to leave the room. When he exited, you laid back down on your cot. Tired breaths leaving you. A mid morning nap didn't sound bad at all right now. It's not like you had any other current task at hand anyway.

And just like that, you dozed off for quite a bit. Unknowingly, hours passed as you rested. That seemed to be okay today though, you clearly weren't suitable for any kind of sea-bearing work as you were still untrained.

* * *

A knock at the door startled you a bit. It wasn't heavy or disruptive, but you'd fallen into a deep recovery sleep.  
But after the knock came no introduction. Just silence. And then more knocks. That led you to believe, it was one of two people. After all, everyone didn't mind voicing themselves to you, but Wire and Killer were definitely more vocally reserved.  
  
Was Wire here to delegate information? Or was Killer here to rub salt in your wounds?

Without waiting for an answer, the door cracked up, having not been locked earlier. You didn't actually bother sitting up, you knew it'd be a physical strain. You just watched the door open, revealing your barbaric mentor. He continued in silence as he got closer to you.

In a cocktail of anger and fear, you decided to stay still, almost ignoring his presence. As much as you wanted to completely turn your back to him, you assumed he wouldn't take the disrespect very well, especially not after earlier events.

"Before you came aboard this ship, it would've been fair for you to could consider yourself average." He said, breaking the silence of the room, his tone even as it always seemed to be. "That's no longer the case, and were too far into the New World for us to carry along deadweight."

Was this his excuse for dealing so harshly with you?

"You now know what pain, fear, and helplessness feels like. Perhaps you've learned something to prevent that the next time?" He asked as he turned around and began his exit. "Evening, two nights from now, we'll go again."

So it seemed that dealing with the brute was going to be a regular routine for you to some extent. Not news you were excited to have confirmed for you. But you slowly sat up, and pondered on his question.

Learned something? You thought back to the beating you'd endured early. You didn't learn he was strong or fast, you could already deduce that information. The blocking you managed still caused pain, and if he hadn't been pulling his punches to an extent you'd be worse off. You continued to think back.

That's right! There was only one attack that didn't fully connect. You side-stepped it and it only grazed you. All of the other times you took the blow, you were rendered immobile because of the force he pushed against you. That's why he was able to continue making contact. 

Dodging would have to be your primary defensive manuever at this time. He was much faster than you, but if that's what you were practicing with a focused intent, then no doubt you'd get faster too. Evasion would be your key to survival.  
You thought more about it. It made sense he'd push you in that direction. You had no real strength or power, so other forms of defense might be a hindrance, especially because of the tier of enemies you'd be up against in the New World. So as to not waste any time, the focus was for you to learn how to stay alive. The rest could come later.

You sighed, laying back down, wondering if you'd really ever get the hang of anything on this ship. It seemed like the more you stayed aboard, the chasm between you and the rest of the crew widened.

It was...lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this time around! I hope you weren't expecting cute moments in combat! On the Victoria Punk, I think not!! 😂
> 
> Also sorry! I'm not good at combat scenes! 😖

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon, I know it seems like a long slow start but I wanted to set the mood.  
> Like I mentioned before, long time since I wrote last, so comments are appreciated.  
> I tried my best with the devil fruit explanation, but if there's need for further explanation, pls say so!


End file.
